<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Uninterrupted Night by sspaz1000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469661">An Uninterrupted Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000'>sspaz1000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I almost lost you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, sex after a bad day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen takes care of Talia like he said he would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G Callen/Talia Del Campo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I almost lost you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084856</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Uninterrupted Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Warnings:</strong> Mention of death on the job, there's sex, smut, did I mention sex?<br/>Disclaimer: I’m just playing in CBS’s sandbox. They own the characters and stuff.</p>
<p>Originally Published: Dec. 31st, 2015</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talia spent the rest of the day down in boat shed while NCIS was taking care of the dead DEA agent. Callen was surprised that no one had questioned him about how close he and Talia seemed at the crime scene but he was grateful for their silence.</p>
<p>When he knew that they would have to continue tomorrow, Callen hightailed it out of the mission and down to the boat shed to pick up Talia. When the door opened she ran from the couch to Callen. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Let's get you home."</p>
<p>She nodded as they both gathered her things and on the way out she grabbed the box of tissues as well. Sliding into the passenger seat of his car she looked at him and said, "Thank you."</p>
<p>"We'll get them. We will. Things are going well."</p>
<p>"I trust you guys. You are the best."</p>
<p>Callen gave a soft smile. "Yeah, I've got a pretty amazing team don't I?"</p>
<p>She nods in agreement.</p>
<p>"Your place or mine?" Callen asked.</p>
<p>"Either, but yours is closer, and I really really just want to be with you."</p>
<p>Callen nodded and drove towards his place. The ride was quick which was unusual for LA. He gets out of the car and opens the passenger door for Talia. Taking her hand he led her into the house. Looking around, she muttered, "Times like these I wish you had a couch."</p>
<p>Callen chuckled. "My bed will be better."</p>
<p>"This is true." She sighs and looks into Callen's eyes and pulls him into a long warm hug.</p>
<p>He can hear in her breath that she has started to cry again. "I know it's been a long day." He murmured. "Everything is OK. We are home. We are safe. We WILL get the bad guys."</p>
<p>"I know. It's just…" Talia trails off. Callen pulls out of the hug slightly looking to see what the rest of her thought might have been, but instead she pulls his head down and their lips meet. The kiss was rough. Talia wanted more. She needed more. She wanted to feel alive. She wants to make sure the day's events are out of her mind. This moment, is her and Callen. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
<p>Callen returns the intensity of the kiss, their tongues intertwining not sure who is going to be the dominant one. Not wanting to break the kiss, Callen walks them towards his bathroom.</p>
<p>Talia breaks the kiss, "why the bathroom?" she muttered which was more of a whine. It was then she decided she wanted him naked and on the bed.</p>
<p>"The night is going to start with a shower, and go from there."</p>
<p>Talia gave a little pouty face because she knew the sex wasn't going to happen now. "But…"</p>
<p>"No buts, well you can look at my ass in a minute." Callen teased. "Tonight, I take care of you."</p>
<p>In the bathroom, Callen turns on the shower and grabs a big fluffy robe he's had no use for until now. He lifts Talia's shirt off, and takes in her soft skin. He places a kiss on each shoulder and she shudders. His hands unhook her bra and it falls to the floor. Kicking it out of the way, he takes his own shirt off.</p>
<p>She studies his chest as she notices several scars along his chest. "What are those?" she asked although she has a rough guess of what they are already. It was the first time really seeing the wounds in the light.</p>
<p>"Bullet wounds." He replied as he leaned in to kiss her neck.</p>
<p>Talia's breath hitched as his lips left her neck. She returns the kiss but on one of his scars. Now it was his turn to be caught off guard. Not wanting to break the moment, he placed kisses on her breasts and stomach as he started to make quick work of her jeans. His jeans followed. As they finished removing their clothes, Callen made sure the shower was just the right temperature.</p>
<p>Stepping into the shower first, Callen made sure that Talia wouldn't be sprayed in the face with the water. "Thank you for being gentle," she whispered as she joined him in the shower.</p>
<p>"Tonight is about you." He adjusted the shower so the water was cascading her back. She sighed as the water touched her sore shoulders. Callen made sure the water soaked her hair as he reached for the shampoo. He lathered some up in his hands as he started to massage her scalp.</p>
<p>Her eyes closing, she whispered, "Feels so good. Never realized anyone else touching my scalp would feel this relaxing."</p>
<p>Callen smiled and kissed her forehead making sure not to swallow any shampoo. As he continued washing her hair he realized that Talia was just absent mindedly stroking his shoulder. "Want to talk about the day?"</p>
<p>"Not really." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "We lost one of the good ones today Callen."</p>
<p>"I know. It wasn't your fault."</p>
<p>"I get the feeling people will be suspicious of me now."</p>
<p>"This wasn't your fault. There was absolutely no intel anywhere that the cartel had a sniper."</p>
<p>"I understand that, but it just doesn't ease my mind."</p>
<p>Callen pulled her in for a hug as he started to rinse her hair. "Everything will work out."</p>
<p>She hugged him even harder and as she placed her head on his shoulder she breathed in his scent. She wanted to hold onto that moment. Placing a kiss on his collarbone she whispered, "I almost never got to see you again."</p>
<p>"I know. That means I would have lost you. Another person close to me would have been gone."</p>
<p>They stood in each other's arms in silence. Callen broke away first. "We should finish up, we don't want cold water."</p>
<p>She gave a small smile. As they finished their shower, they each studied the other's body, hands caressing every nook, making mental notes of the scars and more. Once the water turned cool, Callen helped her out of the shower. Wrapping one towel around his waist, he took the other and started to dry her off. Taking the towel from him she wrapped her towel around herself. "Let's go to bed."</p>
<p>*****<br/>Once in the bedroom Talia slid onto the bed first, but before Callen could do the same, she whipped his towel off. Callen gasped as the cool air of his room hit his privates. Talia grins looking at Callen. "You look fantastic."</p>
<p>"So would you if that towel was gone," he murmured.</p>
<p>"Try and take it."</p>
<p>"Challenge accepted."</p>
<p>Callen jumped onto the bed and tackled Talia. "Not so fast." Talia said as she grabbed his wrists and flipped him onto his back. Straddling him, she undid her towel with one hand, and casually tossed it off the bed. She bent down, and started trailing kisses along Callen's neck, chest, stomach, and finally his dick. He whimpered. She grinned. "You like that?"</p>
<p>"Of course. But I like anything that you do." He replied.</p>
<p>Smiling she works her way back up to his mouth, and forcefully starts kissing him. He returns the favor. He feels the need; the want; the I need to feel alive in this moment. The night is about her so if she's taking the lead he'll gladly follow.</p>
<p>The kiss continued in intensity, and Callen finally broke his hands free from Talia's. He stroked his hands along her back and she shivered. "Just remember two can play at this game." He smirked and flipped her so that she was on the bed and he was straddling her. Placing kisses along her neck and on her breasts, she squirmed trying to get the upper hand.</p>
<p>"Game On." She replied, as she expertly flipped Callen back on the bed. She started kissing him even more intently than before as she reached for his nightstand and found the condoms. Opening the package she started by trailing kisses all the way down his body. Slipping the condom over his dick, he moaned at the pleasure of her touching him.</p>
<p>She trailed the kisses back up his body until she nibbled at his ear and she whispered. "Remember all about me tonight. You lay here, I'm in control. I need this."</p>
<p>He looked at her and kissed her tenderly. "All yours." He whispered back.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath she aligned herself with his dick. Sliding on top of him, she moaned in pleasure. Callen grinned as she stilled herself on top of him. "You do look beautiful, Talia." Sitting up on his elbows he kissed her breasts again.</p>
<p>"Ready for this?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Always."</p>
<p>Her nipples fell from his mouth, as she started to thrust onto him. Her intensity picked up and she leaned down to kiss him. Running her hands through his hair she paused for a moment, "You know I liked the longer hair on you."</p>
<p>He grinned, "Too much maintenance."</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes she started kissing him again. She continued thrusting until Callen came. He took a deep breath and slipped out from her. Kissing her gently he laid her on the bed, and slid his hand down to her clit. "You need to finish." He whispered.</p>
<p>Smiling tiredly she nodded. Callen's fingers worked her sensitive area as his lips placed kisses along her neck, breasts, and stomach. She soon came as well. Once her orgasm was finished Callen kissed her.</p>
<p>"I hope this helped you tonight." He murmured into her ear as he discarded the condom into the trashcan.</p>
<p>She looked at him, "Yes, yes it did. Sex makes me feel alive and that's what I needed tonight." She nuzzled her head into Callen's chest and sighed contentedly.</p>
<p>Placing a small kiss on her forehead, he closed his eyes and they both fell into a deep sleep forgetting the day's events.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>